Because of its high voltage and high energy density, lithium secondary batteries are widely used in various mobile electronic devices and electric tools. However, with rapidly demanding performance of portable devices on the rise, lithium-ion batteries having higher capacity, longer life and higher energy density remains challenging. Furthermore, the increasing demand places additional requirement on safety, security and performance of these batteries.